


Trick Team

by Kittenixie



Series: Charisk Shorts [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara Has Their Own Body, Chara is too trusting, Fluff and Humor, Frisk is a cheater, Other, Pokemon Battle, Soft Chara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7747951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittenixie/pseuds/Kittenixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk was easy to beat. Chara's Mawile or Crobat could easily take out Frisk's fairy types, their Lapras, Chandelure, or Crobat could defeat grass types, and Mawile could beat their dragon types. All with only four members of their team.</p>
<p>Frisk's team was all shiny other than their Dialga, most built for contests, not battles. Even so, they did ask to play. They even said please and gave them huge puppy dog eyes. How could Chara say no?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick Team

"Please? Pretty please?"

"Well, I don't know. Promise you won't cry when you lose?"

"Don't be a jerk, Chara." Frisk pouted, crossing their arms with 3DS in hand. Chara just snorted, scrunching their nose. That made their frown deepen, eyebrows furrowing. "My team isn't bad. I can beat you."

"Your typings are bad. You have, like, three fairy types, two grass, and two dragons. It's not a good build at all." The demon shrugged. "So sorry, but your team is bad. It's built for contests, not battles." That got a huff. Even so, the two eventually ended up back to back, battle going strong. It was an easy win for Chara, even with less than half their team used. Mawile and Chandelure had it all covered. Still, they didn't expect Frisk to ask for a rematch.

"Pretty pretty please? I'll beat you this time, I swear!" They stared up at their datemate with big puppy dog eyes, bottom lip quivering. Chara sighed and resigned to their fate, though didn't hear the clicking of buttons from behind, nor did they see the mischievous smirk on the other's face. "How about we raise the stakes, Char? The loser has to do whatever the winner says for the rest of the day." That surprised them even more than the request for the rematch, gaze flickering back towards Frisk. They weighed their options, honestly what Frisk would want if they won would probably just be snuggles and kisses. Besides that, they wouldn't win anyways.

"Agreed." Chara nodded, smiling as Frisk challenged them to another battle. They accepted, and as the battle started, Frisk sent out their Clefable. As expected. As the head of their party, Mawile was sent out to fight back, fainting the other's prized shiny with an Iron Head. They let out a snort, glancing back at Frisk, but turned back to their screen to be faced with a surprise. A Houndoom. That wasn't part of Frisk's usual team. They quickly switched their Mawile for Lapras, giving Frisk a chance to attack. Clearly, they'd anticipated that move, Chara's eyes widening as the dog Pokemon fainted their poor Lapras with Thunder Fang.

Whatever, one new Pokemon shouldn't be a problem. They sent in Gallade, he should be able to use Close Combat to take the fire dog out. Their jaw dropped as the Houndoom moved first, taking their poor Gallade out with a Shadow Ball. No way. They took another glance back towards Frisk, grumbling and sending out Crobat. "There's no way I'm losing this." They muttered. Frisk let out a snort in response. Their Crobat used Confuse Ray, causing the Houndoom to hit itself. Toxic worked to poison it, and they smirked as Frisk tried to use Hyper Beam and missed. Brave Bird finished it off, and they watched as a Slowking was sent out. Dark Pulse made short work of it, they were gaining ground once more.

Next was a Drifblim. They tried to confuse it, but Confuse Ray missed, and they winced as Frisk used Hypnosis. There were a few turns of Crobat sleeping and Drifblim using Calm Mind. That was when Frisk realized it was over. No way the thing's heightened special attack wouldn't destroy the rest of their team. A Dream Eater got rid of Crobat, then Psychic took down their Torterra and Chandelure. The only Pokemon they had left was their prized Mawile. Though, they did have a trick up their sleeve. They used their mega evolution, then used Sucker Punch, which had to go first, since Drifblim was readying to use Psychic. It took the other's Pokemon out, so at least they had that small victory.

And next came a Scolipede, which swiftly knocked out their Mawile with Earthquake. Damn. They gave Frisk a dirty look, which was met with a shit-eating grin. "You horrible cheating cheater." The demon narrowed their eyes.

"Oh? I thought you said you could beat my team easily. Besides, you never said I couldn't switch up my team. So technically, not cheating whatsoever. And I won our bet." They poked Chara's nose, resulting in a sneeze. Frisk couldn't help but giggle as their datemate glared at them, someone was passionate about Pokemon. "But you didn't stand a chance against my second team. After all, it was designed specifically to beat you." That made the demon look even more offended.

"So let me get this straight. You built a team with Pokemon specially trained to defeat mine. You studied my typings and my moves, and you got Pokemon to counter them." They got a nod in response, plus more giggling.

"First order of business. Go get me some of mom's cinnascotch pie." Frisk grinned, scrunching their nose. Chara grumbled, setting their 3DS down and going to do as they were asked.

Today was going to be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> i swear i'll get a serious fic done eventually but here have this for now..


End file.
